


Mermaid Of Beacon Hills

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Derek in Rut, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Marina goes into Heat as Derek goes into Rut





	1. Night School

" Derek, I want you to be my first" I whimpered in his ear, he stared at me then kissed my lips, it held so much emotion an passion, I wanted to faint

because it was so overwhelming to me, I straddled him as his hand entangled itself in my hair, his tongue licked my lower lip asking for entrance so

I gave it to him, our tongues battling for dominance, I can feel myself getting wet, Derek's eyes flashed blue as mine did as well, he pulled back,

" Are you sure?" He asked as I smiled, I gave him a kiss of assurance, silently telling him I did want him to be mine,

" Once a Mermaid finds her mate, certain marks appear" I said as I take my jacket off to see a silver triskele appear on my right collar bone,

" I'm your mate" Derek said as he kissed the mark,

" When we mate, we don't feel romance for anyone else, it will always lead us to one another" I whimpered as I began to grind my jean covered

pussy on his crotch, he moaned as I see a silver Celtic crescent moon appear on his left shoulder, I felt him take my shirt and bra off, I covered my

chest, Derek smiled as he kissed my neck then the mark, I moaned as he caresses my boobs, I whimpered at the sensitivity,

" Mating with me will make you my equal Marina" He whispered as he flicked my nipples, which became hard,

" God Derek" I moaned as he carefully took my pearlflower hairpin and placed it on a rock.

" I have been waiting for you for so long" I whimpered as he began to trail down my body, he took my jeans and panties off. I felt his tongue lick,

I moaned as he continued, his hands keeping my legs apart, I gripped his hair into my hands, he sucked on my clit, I cried out as I felt juices

escape my pussy, I whimpered as he smiled, his finger probed me, I shook but he pushed it in, I feel my barrier stretch but not broken,

" Please Derek" I cried out as he thrusted two fingers inside me, he made his fingers curl deep inside me, I squirmed and cried out as he entered

a third finger inside me.

" How does it feel Marina?" He asked as I was feeling a dam inside me breaking,

" So good Derek" I moaned as he thrusted his fingers faster, he went down and licked my clit, the sensitivity was growing hard, I came twice on

his fingers, I felt hot, so wanting, I didn't care, I wanted his touch. He licked his fingers and smiled at me, I was shaking at how wet he made me

" You taste so good" Derek smirked as he rids himself of his pants and boxers, I see his length and I wanted to cry out, he smiled as he smiled,

his lips finding mine as I soon tasted myself, it was new and interesting, Derek pulled back, I caressed his stubble covered cheek,

" So sensitive and all for me" Derek growled as he made his eyes glow, I whimpered as he rubbed his cock on my juices, it felt so good and so 

different,

" All for you" He said as he probed the head close, he kissed me as I felt it pierced my barrier, I cried out and he stopped.

" It wouldn't hurt, my girl" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and leeched my pain, he continued till he bottomed out, he took my 

pain, he kissed me as I began to get used to his length inside me, his green eyes staring into my dusk blue ones, he smiled before kissing

me again, I felt him pull back before he push back, I felt myself getting wetter,

" Derek it feels so good" I moaned as I flipped him over, he smiled as he placed his hands on my hips, I lifted myself up before sinking my cunt 

on his length again, he groaned at the motion, I smiled before pressing my lips on his, his hands guiding me into a rhythm that we both found

comfortable. Derek soon flipped us over and his thrusting got a bit faster, I wrapped my legs around his waist, 

" Derek please" I cried out, he saw this and I feel his fangs bite into the silver triskele mark, I cried out and came hard on his cock, he marked

me as his mate, I felt wanted, I can feel his emotion surging itself into me. He pulled back and kissed me, I smiled as I felt the urge to claim

him,

" Cum for me Marina, Claim me as yours" Derek cried out as I sank my fangs into the silver Celtic crescent moon, he roared out, I felt his cock

becoming slightly bigger,

" I'm gonna knot you Marina, first time for me" Derek growled in my ear, 

" Please Derek, I want all of you" I cried out, he thrusted deep before I felt his cock's base swelling to the point he was locked inside me,

" Jesus, I love you" I said as I was panting, he smiled before flipping us, I laid on his chest as I feel him still cumming inside me, he rubbed my

back,

" How long till it goes down?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" I did research and it said that it last up to about two and a half hours, it's mainly used for breeding or pleasuring our mates" He said as I

smiled.

" Wish you had a blanket" Derek grumbled,

" I do" I said as I used my moonring, it glowed as I made a blanket I had on a rock shelf come over to us,

" I'm interested" Derek said before I kissed him, he needs to calm down, I got the blanket to cover us, I placed my head on his chest and 

fell asleep.


	2. Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina goes into Heat as Derek goes into Rut

Derek kisses me hard, my eyes glow into his, he had this very feral look in his eyes

" God Derek, why do I feel the need to carry your pups?" I asked as he stiffened, I was naked as the day I was born,

" You're in heat" Derek said as I began to rub my body against his, he groaned loudly as I purred against him, his fangs dragging

to my pussy lips, where I was wet and wanting,

" Please" I moaned as he began lapping at my sex, I held his hair as I felt my eyes flickering, he growled,

" And I'm in rut" He growled as I see his claws are out, his eyes are glowing as he continues to lap at my wet lowness, it felt good,

so wanting for what Derek is to give me,

" Gonna fill you, make you mine" He growled as he sank his teeth into my thigh, I moaned as he leeches out some pain,

" What are you a vampire?" I asked as he stared at me with a feral look, but I felt my fangs growing in, I pulled him up and sank my

fangs on his neck, he growled as I began drinking it, I felt dirty, but it felt so damn good,

" Marina" He moaned as I slide my tongue to close the wound. I pushed Derek on his back,

" MMM" Derek groaned as I licked his length, the lower vein was large, but I wrapped my hand around it, he moaned as I stopped,

" Present yourself" He growled, I smirked as I felt my body beginning to heat up, I got on my hands and knees and Derek slapped my

ass,

" Oh Derek" I moaned as he licked my pussy lips then thrusted three fingers inside me, I growled as I see my claws coming out,

" Cum for me, my mate" Derek whined as I see his cock was red and leaking precum, I moaned as I came around his fingers, he took

them out and licked it, he let a wolfish laugh out,

" Derek" I moaned as he licked me again, my legs shivering as I was waiting for him, my body was burning up as my pussy began to

expel a slick substance, Derek growled before before thrusting inside me,

" Ohh" I moaned as he placed his hands on my hip bones, I moaned as he was hitting al sorts of angles inside me,

" God Derek" I moaned as he thrusted into a different way, I felt his claws dig into my skin,

" Cum Marina" Derek growled as he began rutting against my cervix, I growled as my eyes glowed harder,

" Derek" I moaned as he roared out, he held me in place as his knot inflated, locking us, he fell to his side, bringing me with him,

" Jesus Derek" I moaned as he kept rutting against me, his hips swiveling and thrusting further into me, he licked between my

shoulder blades,

" Kink Derek?" I asked as he let a low growl out, I stiffened as chuckle as he locked his arms around my lower ribs and them I felt

him place my left leg over his and thrust hard to the point I cum all over his cock, he groaned as he began to ejaculate heavily,

I moaned at the sensation of being filled, he growled as he bites the back of my neck, I moan as ecstasy filled my body,

" Derek please" I moaned as I felt my cervix opening to him, he growled and bites harder, he thrust hard and I feel my lower

belly expand a bit, as if a water balloon was being filled, I panted as my eyes rolled in the back of my head, Derek slowly sits

up and he crosses his legs and I sit as he holds my hips, he wrapped one arm around my middle and begins caressing my boobs

with his other hand.

" Please" I begged as Derek let my neck go, he licked my neck, I feel the wound sealing, he ruts his hips more into me,

" You ok?" He asked as I panted,

" I feel like, I'm gonna burst" I said as I was shaking,

" So full of me" Derek grunted as he cupped my small swollen belly, it was full of his baby gravy,

" So full" I panted as I swiveled my hips again,

" Gonna make you mine, no one will ever take you from me" Derek growled as he once again sank his teeth into my shoulder, I moaned loudly

as he did this. He thrusted up as I feel his ejaculate once again, this time I felt my body shaking as it began to sweat,

" Jesus Derek" I moaned as he wrapped his legs around mine, then began caressing my boobs and tweaking my nipples,

" Uh Derek" I moaned as he did this, he moved my hair to the side and licked up my neck,

" So wanting" Derek moaned as I was about to pass out, he smirked before squeezing my clit, I moaned as he did this,

" So mine" Derek growled possessively, I wanted him and he is all mine.

" Relax my Mermaid Princess" He growled against the shell of my ear, 

" You give me everything" I moaned as I swiveled my hips, then felt him move his legs, I panted as he moved us to the side, he grabbed a

blanket and put it over us,

" Gonna be here when you wake" Derek growled as I used his arm as a pillow, I purred as he began to kiss my shoulder,

" Taken enough on a bite outta me" I whimpered as I felt him rutting slowly against me, this is my life now and I love ever fucking second of it.

" And I'll do it again" He whispered into my neck,

" Well I will accept it" I purred as he wrapped an arm around me, a loud purr had escaped my throat, I passed out to his heartbeat.


	3. CoCaptain

His kiss had so much emotion into it, I smiled into it, to return it back to him,

" Marina be mine" He said as I smiled,

" I'm already yours" I said as he smirked, 

" Be my mate" He said as I straddled him,

" Already that" I replied as he sighed,

" Be my equal" He growled as he kissed my mark,

" Yes" I moaned out as I grind my body on his, Derek took my shirt off, his lips finding my boobs, he licked the sensitive nubs.

" Oh god Derek breed me" I cried out as I felt my lower lips becoming wet, I writhed upon his body, he made me feel good, so wanted, so

needed,

" On it" He growled as his left hand gripped my left chest, I cried out as I began sucking on his neck, his eyes flashed blue,

" Gonna take it slow baby" He grinned as he kissed me, it felt so different, he flipped us, so he was on top. His shirt coming off, I made a hand

go up his abs,

" You're perfect to me Derek" I said as he laid on my body, kissing down till he got to my pants, he carefully took my jeans and panties off, I

moaned as he flung them to the left, he held my thighs down before licking my lower lips,

" God Derek" I cried out as he licked deeply, slowly, his lips surrounding my clit as he plunged a finger inside me,

" So good Marina" Derek retorts before sucking my clit more, he added another finger, I gripped his hair in my hands as he added two more

fingers before making them curl,

" Derek" I cried out as I gushed over his digits, he took them out before they were at my face, did he want me to taste myself?

" Lick" He ordered me playfully, I opened my mouth and sucked my juices off of his fingers, tasting myself wasn't old, Derek pulled them

away before he kissed me, our tongues wrestling for dominance, but his won easily.

" That was new" I said before sitting up, I got his pants and boxers off,

" Wow there, Marina" He grinned, I made my eyes glow, I licked the lower vein of his cock. It sank down to his balls, where I fondled them

in my hand,

" God Marina" He groaned as I sucked the tip of it, I smiled before taking what I could in my mouth,

" Jesus" Derek moaned as I bobbed my head to test my gag reflex, I sucked on him more and more, Derek thrusted his hips up, I took him

deeper as he moaned out, I plant his hips down, my pussy was leaking as I was giving him oral, I hollowed my cheeks to surround his cock,

he groaned and moaned as I made my tongue surround his thick vein,

" Gonna cum" He growled as I soon felt him cum, I swallowed it all, I let his cock go with a pop, Derek gripped my head then kissed me.

" God Marina" He growled before I sank my pussy upon his cock, I was wet and wanting, I moaned as I came upon him, he held my hips

before he thrusted up, he flipped us so my back hit the ground, I mewled out as he thrusted faster, his cock was filling me out, he grabbed

my right ankle and put it on his shoulder before thrusting, it was at a new angle,

" Oh god" I cried as he bites into my neck, it felt good and unique,

" Derek please" I begged as I wrapped my other leg around his waist, bringing him so much deeper,

" You're so wet Marina" He growled against my ear.

" Only for you" I cried out as I came again, my juices lubing up Derek even more, his girth filling me and stretching me more, but slightly

tightening me up at the same fucking time,

" You want this?" Derek asked as he slowed down, I whined and mewled,

" Yes Derek please, give it to me" I growled as I made my eyes glow hard, he smirked before kissing me and thrusting deeper inside me,

" Oh God" I moaned against him, his hips were moving harder, skin slapping skin filled my ears, I gripped Derek's shoulder as my claws

came out.

" Claw me Marina" He growled as I sank my claws into his shoulder, drawing blood for sure, he growled as his eyes glowed a hard blue,

I was seeing stars, I brought Derek's head down and kissed him,

" Yes Marina" He grunts as I meet his thrusts with my own, his cock filling hidden pockets inside me,

" My knot want to breed you" He growled in my ear,

" Yes" I cried out as my walls gushed around him, my soul was crying out for him.

" My wolf wants you, only you, no one else comes close" He growled as he went faster, I felt his truth in the bond, it was intense,

" Yes" I moaned as he swiveled his hips in an infinity style, I held him as he grinned, my fangs came out and I moved my leg and sank

my fangs into his shoulder, he groaned as his thrust were becoming sloppier and shorter, but more fierce,

" Gonna knot you deep" Derek growled as I let his shoulder go, I stared deeply into his eyes,

" YES" I cried as he hit my gspot, I came hard around him, he groaned as I felt his knot swell quickly then lock inside me. He laid down

as I was beginning to slowly come down from my high, 

" He he, oh god" I moaned as I laid down on his chest,

" Feel better?" He asked as I smirked at him. I rested as I felt his cum entering my womb, I felt comfortable against him, I passed out

against him,

" Sleep I'll be here when you wake up" Derek whispered against my ear, his hand rubbing my back.


	4. Code Breaker

" Oh I plan to" Derek whispered in my ear, I moaned as he smiled at me,

" Derek please" I begged as he smiled at me,

" Oh I promise my girl" He grinned as he carefully unzipped the dress, it fell like lace off of my body, it revealed the lingerie to him, his eyes

glowing hard as he kissed my claim mark that was displayed on my left shoulder, I took his top off, revealing his body to me,

" That's it, Marina, this night is about you" He said as I sighted him, Derek smiled as I pressed my lips on his,

" Derek, I'm not Kate, nor will I ever be a snake" I growled as I made my eyes glow, I brought him up and connected our lips, he carefully

took my bra off in one swift motion, he also got my panties off,

" Greedy are you?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" Maybe for you only" He grinned as I got his pants off, along with his boxers, I licked his length hard, he groans as I see his claws come

out,

" Control Der" I grinned as he smiled at me, I brought the tip to my mouth, I licked it slowly, he writhed but I used my magic to restrain

him,

" This is new" He growled as I smiled,

" Oh I've just begun" I said as he smiled, I flipped him so he was on top, he was unrestrained as he took my thighs and began sucking

marks on them, I moaned deeply at this,

" Derek god please don't make me wait" I growled as he smiled, he plunged two thick fingers inside me,

" OH Derek" I moaned as I held him close, he plunged two more fingers inside me,

" God Derek" I groaned as I writhed at the motion, he curled his fingers before circling my clit with his thumb, I cried out as I came all

over his fingers, he kept going, my high dying, he pulled his fingers out, they glistened with my sex juices, I sat up and licked them,

" My kinky bitch" He grinned as I licked every drop, he then kissed me, I growled lowly, we pulled apart, he then laid me down.

" Gonna breed you" He growled before sinking his fangs into the claim bite, this can't turn me, but his venom was giving me another

impending climax, I moaned as he began to prob my wet and wanting entrance,

" Derek" I groaned as he thrusted into me, I felt back as he wrapped my legs around his waist, 

" Gonna pup you" Derek's voice was merged with his wolf, I moaned as he thrusted deep,

" Faster" I cried out as I came all over his cock, my juices drenching his balls in my scent.

" Faster she begs" He grins before smiling as he gripped my hips and made me sit up, I laid him down and began to ride him, my mind

was being clouded with sex pheromones that it made me want Derek to pup me,

" That's it baby, I'm yours, I'm your kinky Alpha" He growled as I made my eyes glow at him, I began to grind on his sex, he gripped the

head board as I smirked at him, I swiveled my hips harder and quicker,

" God Marina, take control" He growled as I smiled, I bite into his claim scar,

" I'm not Kate" I growled as his eyes glowed red,

" Don't want you to be" He replied as he thrusted up, his hot tip hitting my cervix, I moaned and mewled above him, my head flying

back as my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I let out a loud moan,

" Gonna fill you up, breed you" Derek growled into my ear as he sat up,

" Derek don't say it" I groaned as I made my eyes glow,

" DO IT" I growled as my voice deepened,

" Got it" He growled as he thrusted hard and deeper into me, I moaned as I held his shoulder blades, cries and moans filling my ears,

he took my hips and thrusted so deep, tears leeked over the edge, I came all over his cock, the room was starting to smell like straight

up sex, but my mind was clouded, he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I moaned as I made my hips flush against his, he

swiveled his hips before using his callused thumb to circle my clit,

" God" I cried out as I once again came,

" Never knew you were a squirter" He growled into my ear, that husky voice was making my body all sorts of wanting to him.

" I'm gonna cum soon" He whispered as he went even faster, god his stamina was beyond timeless,

" Come on Derek" I moaned as he made my legs go to my chest,

" Flexible, I love it" He growled as he smirked, he thrusted to the left of me,

" Oh god do that again" I cried as my pussy became very wet for him,

" Gonna make you mine, in the whole sense of the word" He growled as I smiled, he thrusted deep to the left, then he went right,

" God Damn Derek" I cried out as I felt his cock beginning to swelling, his knot was catching, but he slowed down,

" You want me to fuck you with my knot" Derek growled as I whimpered,

" Yes Derek please Alpha" I cried, he stopped but smirked before thrusting his knot inside of me, it grew, he pulled back but his knot

locked us in place,

" Guess you got an Alpha kink" Derek growled as he began pushing forward, the knot pulled then he snapped his hips forward, I cried

as I came around his cock, he cried my name before I felt him cumming deep. He flipped so I was on top,

" Sleep I'll be here when you wake" He whispered as he rubbed my back to soothe me, I soon passed out.


End file.
